Happy Together
by Muzzy-Olorea
Summary: -CC- “You seemed happier with me.”


**Happy Together**

**[[Greek [CC "You seemed happier with me."**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot or in the case of no plot then I own the idea. **_

**A/N:- 'Greek' is a very guilty pleasure that's been helping me through the long fandomless summer.**

_Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together  
**The Turtles – Happy Together**_

Casey felt like laughing at the irony of it: _she _had gone over to his house to talk and _he_ had been the one too busy to see her. Maybe that wasn't being entirely fair. She knew that if she phoned Rusty and told him where she was, he would hurry back from his date with Jen to see her because that was the kind of guy her brother was but short of being attacked by a gang of men with ski masks on she wasn't going to ruin her little brother's one chance at young love.

She sat down on the front steps of the Kappa Tau house and wondered at the fact she had even come here in the first place. Since when had she started looking outside her sorority house for girl talk? And to discuss this with her brother no less! The thing was Franny was biased towards her staying with Evan no matter what the cost was, Ashleigh was a great friend but wasn't that great in the advice department and she couldn't trust any of the other girls not to discuss her personal problems with Rebecca. She knew Rusty didn't like Evan, so he wasn't exactly unbiased either, but maybe she was subconsciously looking for someone to talk her out of the whole thing.

She heard the front door open behind her but before she had time to get up from the step and start walking away Cappie's voice rang into the silence.

"Well you're not lost and you're certainly not homeless …. you can come in you know."

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a half smile. He was wearing his favourite pale blue shirt and what she knew he considered his best pair of jeans; he was heading out, probably to a bar to pick up a girl. She briefly thought back to when she was the girl …. except they hadn't met in the bar but in a café. The bar and the girls came later … around the time she had started spending more time with Evan than she knew she should have been …….. "No it's okay. I'm just about to go." She said but she didn't move.

Cappie glanced at his cell phone before shoving it back in his pocket and sitting down next to Casey. "Now I know you're not here to see me, as much as I would like it, so that must mean you're looking for Rusty who I believe is currently enjoying the wonderful culinary delights of 'La Bella Vita'."

"You took me there on our first date." She said automatically. It felt like an age ago.

"Yeah, well …." Well what? Well he hoped things worked out better for Rusty and Jen than it did for them? Well he hoped that Rusty didn't spill the vinegar all over himself like he had? "Well, if you want to speak with Rusty then you'll be better off waiting at his dorm room or even back at Zeta Beta since no doubt he'll walk Jen back there first."

Casey nodded dully only half listening to what he had said. "You should go I don't want to make you later for your …. Date." She wondered at the amount of resentment that she had felt saying that.

Cappie seemed to pick up on it and frowned slightly before shrugging it off. "My parents know that time-keeping isn't one of my _many _qualities, they'll wait." He said giving her one of his smiles. She dropped her gaze scared of what he would be able to see there and hugged her knees.

"So …. What's so important you're hanging around waiting for Rusty rather than spending your evening with your boyfriend?" Cappie asked watching a group of drunken guys stumble across the street.

Casey bit down on her bottom lip. Cappie was not the person to talk to about this but she could feel the rant building up inside of her even now. She pulled out her cell phone and showed it to him. It was on silent but had a 'ten missed calls' message blinking.

"You guys having a fight?" He said, managing to sound remarkably nonchalant.

"Not that he knows of." Casey sighed. "It's just all the little things that make me wonder whether it's worth all the time and effort needed to keep up with Evan Chambers."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, you don't want to hear about this …"

"No it's fine." Cappie interrupted. "I can be your girlfriend: "Oh hunnie you're just going through a bad patch and you'll work it out. I mean it's Evan Chambers - think of his hair, his connections, his money … you'll be crazy to throw it all away." He said in a high pitched voice accompanied by a flick of the hair that made Casey smile. "Or I can be Rusty." Cappie added before grabbing an imaginary bat and whacking an invisible Evan with it. Casey genuinely laughed out loud for the first time in a long while.

"Sorry." He added with a grin.

Casey smiled and then sighed. "It's just that last year and over the summer things were perfect and then we get back here in September and things are screwed up. It's just since the whole Rebecca thing every time I see Evan just talking with another girl I get …"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah jealous. Then ever since meeting his parents it's confirmed what I've always known about not being good enough and I know that I shouldn't care what they think but ARGH. It's just such hard work."

Cappie didn't say anything but just stared at the ground.

"And I guess it's kind of ironic that I thought Evan was a really nice guy but as it turns out it's the nice guy who cheated on me not-"

"Not me who you thought would have been the one to cheat on you." Cappie finished bluntly.

"I wasn't going to say that."

Cappie shrugged. "Maybe not but you sure as hell thought it. It's okay. I guess with my "reputation" it was the only logical train of thought."

Casey looked away guiltily before deciding to swallow some of her pride. "You're a good guy Cappie. You've been good to my brother when you didn't have to be and I know that in the end I didn't turn out to be the best girlfriend or the best ex-girlfriend but you've always been there for me when you could have just told me that I set myself up for disaster with Evan and deserve all the crap."

Cappie shook his head. "Nah. I'm not that nasty. It's just at the end of the day …….. you seemed happier with me." He paused. "I mean I know I couldn't buy you expensive things or take you to luxury places like Evan and I know I'm a bit of a jackass and I sometimes got my priorities mixed up when it came to you, beer and the frat house but you seemed much more relaxed back then and I dunno if it's just me thinking this but we were happy together."

Everything he said was true. When she had been with Cappie everything had been much simpler. She hadn't felt constantly under pressure. There were no Rebeccas to compete with – sure there were other girls trying to get Cappie's attention but he had always made it quite clear who he was with and had never strayed. His parents were lovely and liked her and she didn't always feel the need to look her best 24/7. She could be herself around Cappie. "Yeah we were." She said quietly.

Cappie held her gaze for a minute, wondering what to say or do next but then his phone rang. "Parents." He sighed looking at the caller I.D. "I've got to go." Casey nodded and stood up. A look of concern crossed his face. "Do you want me to walk you back to your house before I go?"

Casey was touched at his thoughtfulness. "No I'll be fine."

"Okay." They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Okay." She repeated.

He gave her a lopsided grin before taking out his phone to take the call as he slowly walked away.

They had been happy together.

**A/N:- Reviews are little drops of happiness.**


End file.
